


Virginal Dean

by GlassRoom



Series: Ficlets [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Does Research, Confident Castiel, Dean has never been with a man, Explicit Consent, Fingering, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Job, Human Castiel, M/M, Nervous Dean, PWP, Porn, Smut, implied Virgin Castiel, reference to porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: Dean has never been with a man. He's thought about it, sure, but not explicitly. Castiel is now human and understands why people repress themselves or their emotions. When Castiel was an angel, he knew how Dean felt. Now, he decides Dean needs a little nudge in the right direction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn. Really. No hiding it or pretending it's anything else. It's nervous Dean with confident Castiel (even though Cas has no experience either). Enjoy :)

Dean was dreaming about Cas again. Nothing special, nothing dirty, just Cas smiling at him, backlit by the setting sun. In his dream, Dean was leaning up against Baby where they'd pulled over to enjoy the soft summer breeze. Cas was standing next to him, laughing about something Dean had said. When Cas turned to face Dean he was smiling, his eyes were dancing, his hair was ruffled by the gentle wind, the sun hitting the strands from behind making him look like he had a halo. Before Dean could get used to the image, Cas leaned in and kissed him as if it was their millionth kiss; warm, familiar, loving, and happy.

Dean knew it was a dream. It had to be. Mostly because Dean had never kissed a man before, certainly never Cas. So there was no possible way that Cas would just kiss him like that, like they'd been kissing for years. He felt the world try to pull him away from his sleepy state so he fought it. Dean snuggled down into the bed and pressed his erection against the pillow while he held on to the image of Cas looking relaxed and happy, leaning in for a kiss.

It was Dean shifting again that brought him further out of his dream. When he moved just so, it was like the pillow sort of...pushed back. One step away from the dream and Dean became aware that he didn't have a pillow between his legs. No. It was Cas' thigh. He was draped on Cas. Grinding on him. On Cas.

His eyes flew open and his lungs stopped working. Yep. He was lying mostly on Cas. They had been watching a movie and Dean must have fallen asleep. On Cas. On Cas' warm chest. With his legs straddling one of Cas'. Absolute panic took over. Dean popped himself up by forcing his arms straight while pulling his hips away from Cas' thigh. “Cas-I, um, f-fell asleep,” Dean's erection screamed at the sudden loss of pressure. “S-sorry man, I-um, I....” Dean pushed himself back so he was sitting on the couch while frantically trying to justify why he'd been rutting on his friend.

“It's ok Dean,” Cas said softly. He watched Dean blush and sputter for words, knowing Dean will have effectively repressed himself in a moment. Never mind that Cas had orchestrated this. They had been watching a movie when Dean started to drift off. Cas managed to get his arm over Dean's shoulders and pull him close without any resistance. For every breath, Cas pulled Dean a little closer while slowly reclining until they ended up mostly lying on the couch. Dean settled himself down by throwing one leg over Cas' and an arm curled up on Cas' chest. It was heavenly, feeling Dean's warmth bleed through the clothes as his erection grew.

Cas had been aware of Dean's feelings long before Dean understood them, but he also saw how deep Dean kept them buried so he didn't push. But he knew. And he very much wanted to seek physical release with Dean, but only when Dean was ready. “It really is all right Dean,” he tried again, sitting up fully while trying to discretely adjust his erection in his pants.

“I um, d-didn't um, mean to...” Dean looked at the ground, hoping for a hole to develop and swallow him up. He fidgeted in his seat a bit, trying to ease the ache between his legs without making it look like he was doing exactly that.

“I said it was all right,” Cas reiterated patiently. As casually as he could, Cas stretched out and left an arm on the back of the couch, his fingertips within range of Dean's neck.

“Y-yeah. Sorry.” Did Cas just say it was ok? Ok that he was actively trying to rub on him? Really? No way. “I uh, didn't know what I was doing.” Dean scrubbed his face with his hand while he tried to decide if he should believe Cas about it being all right. Because if it was all right, then there was the possibility that he could maybe fall asleep on him again. And maybe have another good dream. 

Cas watched Dean struggle and ultimately take his feelings and lock them away. Since he'd become human he'd started to understand why people hid emotions, they could be overwhelming at times, and frightening. There was no reading of minds to see if someone felt the same way or is reacting similarly to something. Cas found it lonely now without the constant barrage of prayers and half-formed longings. But he understood why Dean hid from himself, he'd been hurt a lot and didn't want to misstep and lose his only real friend outside of his brother. So, Cas made up his mind. He knew how Dean felt, Dean didn't know Cas felt the same way. It was just a matter of treading lightly so as not to spook Dean. He'd hoped Dean falling asleep on him would work, but it didn't. Not completely.

“I enjoyed it. You felt nice, sleeping on me like that.” Cas considered dropping his hand to Dean's neck but Dean was looking like he might bolt. “I have something to show you,” Cas said decisively. He turned the TV off and stood up. “Come with me?” He didn't wait. He suspected Dean might like a second or two of adjustment without a witness. 

Dean startled when Cas spoke, the words barely registering with him. He enjoyed it? He liked it? He wants me to follow? Dean stood up, grateful for that Cas had already started walking, it gave him a chance to seriously move things about in his pants before following. He trailed after Cas the short distance to his room where he was waiting inside. When Dean entered, Cas closed the door. “Showing me something in your room?” Dean joked weakly, pretty much stating the obvious.

“Yes,” Cas answered simply, confirming the obvious. “I want to show you how much I want to kiss you.” He stepped in to Dean's personal space. “How much I want to run my hands over your body.” He put one hand on Dean's hip. “How much I want to make you feel good. How much I want you to touch me.” Cas stepped in further, leaving a hair's breadth between them. “May I kiss you Dean?”

Dean's heart was hammering so loud he was shocked Cas couldn't hear it. Cas was so close that Dean was sure the massive pulse he felt below his belt caused a particular body part to close the distance. “Yeah,” he barely breathed, just in case he heard Cas wrong.

Oh but he wasn't wrong. Not at all. Cas tipped his head and leaned in to barely brush his lips on Dean's. When Dean didn't pull away or freak out, Cas leaned in again to catch Dean's bottom lip with his own and pull slightly. Dean kissed him back when he went in for a third time, all the breath leaving Dean's body as his knees gave out and he fell back against the door. Cas pressed in to hold him up, sliding a leg between Dean's for good measure. He got his other hand on Dean's hip and pulled Dean's pelvis towards him just the tiniest bit, intentionally bringing his thigh up so Dean had something to rub against, if he wanted to.

Dean just about came. The way Cas was kissing him tenderly while barely guiding his hips to roll on his thigh was an odd, fantastic combination. He managed to figure out how his own hands worked and got them to Cas' shoulders. Just as Cas opened his mouth and started licking at Dean's in askance, Dean thrust one hand in Cas' perpetual bedhead while the other wrapped around Cas' neck. There, he held on for dear life while his tongue found Cas'. He couldn't help the filthy moan that vibrated through Cas' mouth, nor could he help the way his hands bunched into fists, pulling at Cas' shirt and hair. Very soon, he wouldn't be able to help coming in his pants either. Cas must have been able to sense that because he stilled Dean's hips and dropped his thigh away a bit. He kissed Dean to calm him while he dragged his hands up Dean's torso, thumbs finding and brushing Dean's nipples, making Dean create the most beautiful sounds Cas had ever heard.

While Dean continued to grip and release at Cas' shoulder and hair, Cas brought his hands up to Dean's neck before slipping them beneath the flannel at the tops of his shoulders. Cas pulled away from the kiss to ask, “may I?” and push the flannel away slightly.

Dean just nodded, speech was beyond him at the moment. He dropped his hands to Cas' biceps just as Cas pushed the flannel back, over Dean's shoulders, down his arms, to his hands, forcing his arms to dangle at his sides. Cas helped get the flannel past Dean's hands then returned his hands to Dean's hips while he leaned in for more glorious kissing. Dean hovered his hands just over Cas' wrists for a beat, then gently lowered them. He kissed Cas back with everything he had and was astounded that Cas could keep up. His hands travelled slowly, running up Cas' forearms to the crook of his elbows. Dean's thumbs swiped a path over Cas' inner elbows causing his nipples to harden impossibly at the breathy sound Cas made. Up, up, up, went Dean's hands, over Cas' biceps and just under the arm of his borrowed t-shirt. Feeling a tiny bit bolder, Dean slid his hands right up the sleeves to gently grip at Cas' shoulders.

Cas pulled away from Dean's mouth only to trace a path to his ear. “Please take my shirt off,” he whispered before diving in to suck at the softness just below Dean's ear. Dean was amazed he was able to coordinate himself enough to get his hands to Cas' sides, where he dragged a path until he hit the hem of his shirt. He had to pause there for a moment, Cas' mouth was sucking a path down his neck that felt unbelievably fantastic. If Cas wanted to stop right here, right now, Dean would be a satisfied man. He could replay the feeling of Cas sucking and licking while panting and gripping his hips. Yes, yes he could. For the rest of his days, he could.

Calling on some sense of determination, Dean held the shirt hem for a little while before slowly lifting it. As soon as he got the shirt halfway up, Cas moved away slightly and lifted his arms, allowing Dean to pull it off him completely. The second his arms were freed, Cas smoothed his palms over Dean's shoulders, chest, and abs. He fiddled with the hem of Dean's shirt, caught Dean's eye, and lifted an eyebrow.

Dean understood, and yes, oh hell yes, he wanted his shirt off too, so he nodded frantically and lifted his arms to help Cas. In doing so, he thrust his hips forward and bumped against the large bulge in Cas' pants, making him gasp loudly. Cas dropped the shirt on the floor without taking his eyes off Dean. Watching Dean slowly come apart was doing outstanding things to his libido and before he could stop himself, he growled slightly and surged at Dean. His hands immediately ran up and down Dean's torso, seeking and finding his nipples, while his mouth claimed Dean's, tongue tangling with Dean's. Cas added his own grunts to the musical Dean was producing in his throat, which just made Dean push his pelvis up against Cas again. 

Cas let Dean grind on him and even pushed back a bit. He slid his hands all over Dean's torso, occasionally teasing him with the promise of playing with his nipples some more but never quite doing it. When Cas brushed the waistband of Dean's jeans he felt Dean flinch a tiny bit, so he moved his hands back up.

Dean was loving every bit of this until he felt Cas get close to his waistband. Surprising himself, he flinched. He wanted Cas, more than anything in the world right now, but he was a bit off-kilter with the absence of breasts and soft hips on Cas. What they were doing felt incredible, but foreign at the same time. He felt a bit like he was on shaky ground and didn't quite know how to stabilize it. “Cas,” he whispered, gathering courage, “I don't....I've never.....” He moved his hands to Cas' strong shoulders like he couldn't hold himself up without help.

“You've had many sexual partners,” Cas murmured, lips tickling Dean's neck as he spoke. Cas continued with the known territory of Dean's chest and back for a while, this time making sure to play with his nipples often.

“...not...I mean....yeah...” Someday, Dean wanted to know how Cas knew to do those things with his tongue and lips on Dean's neck as he licked a path to Dean's ear.

Cas pushed himself away slightly so he could look Dean in the eye. “Do you want to keep going?” he asked as he countered Dean's pelvis roll with one of his own.

“.. _ooooohhhHHHhhhh_......yes.....” Dean's eyes fluttered shut as he moved to straddle Cas' thigh which had conveniently made an appearance between his legs. He rocked on Cas thigh while he tried to form words. “....just....never....with a guy....not sure....”

Cas pulled his thigh away slightly. “I do. I will show you. We won't do anything you don't want to do,” he rumbled. “May I undo your pants?” Cas' hand fell to Dean's waistband again, dangerously close to his bulge. Dean nodded frantically. “Out loud please,” Cas ordered gently.

“Yes. Yes Cas. Yes,” Dean gasped and before he knew it his fly was open and Cas had both hands down the back of his pants, gripping his cheeks through the underwear while his mouth found Dean's. He wondered where those pornographic noises were coming from before realizing it was him. It did cross his mind that he should be helping Cas out here, he should be doing something to make Cas feel good, but he lacked ideas at the moment.

“Undo my pants,” Cas commanded softly, lips barely leaving Dean's mouth to speak.

Dean's hands dropped to Cas' pants. He fumbled for a bit, but managed to get them open. He was going to mirror what Cas was doing – he really wanted to know how Cas' ass felt – but Cas told him to lower the pants as much as he could, so he did. 

Cas shimmied out of his jeans and kicked them aside. The second he was kissing Dean again he was dragging his palms up Dean's back just to use his fingernails down the long muscles. Dean almost screamed it felt so good. He finally managed to get his hands on Cas' cheeks and squeezed, making Cas moan loudly and press himself against Dean some more.

Dean's pants were getting extremely restrictive. “.....will you....please....” Dean tried before just putting a trembling hand on his waistband and trying to get them off.

Luckily, Cas clued in fast. He dropped his hands to help Dean out. Between them, they were able to get his jeans past his hips. Dean moved to shimmy out of them but Cas stopped him. “I've got you, just enjoy,” he murmured as he slowly started mouthing a path down Dean's chest. He made sure to stop at each nipple just to hear Dean make those wonderful sounds. When he was low enough, he started pulling Dean's pants down, keeping his face very close to the massive tent in Dean's underwear. He pulled Dean's pants off completely, then his socks. Cas took a second to remove his own socks and palm his own cock through his underwear. Without taking his hand away, he mouthed a path up Dean's leg to the hem of his underwear. Just when Dean was sure Cas was going to pull them down and suck him off, Cas stood up. “Come to the bed,” he decided and slowly led Dean the few feet away from the door.

Dean let himself be led on shaky legs. He watched Cas pull the covers back. He let Cas lower him to the mattress. He didn't stop Cas from pushing him down on his back. He was pretty sure he stopped breathing when Cas lay on top of him, his legs opening as if they had a mind of their own. He was damn sure he shouted when Cas lowered his weight onto him, pressing their erections together. He wanted to be naked but didn't trust himself to not go off like a rocket the very second he touched Cas' bare cock. As it was, he was powerless to stop his hips from bucking up into Cas. “Kiss me,” he begged, hoping Cas' mouth would distract him from his aching cock.

Cas leaned down, remaining propped up by one arm, and kissed Dean again, thoroughly. He could still feel Dean's jerky, nervous movements, so he twitched the blankets up over the two of them, forming a cocoon up to the bottom of their rib cages. Dean relaxed immediately. All tension seemed to seep out of him, his movements became more fluid and confident. His hands became more confident as well. Cas discovered Dean's palms fit over his cheeks beautifully and had to bury his head in Dean's neck as Dean stroked and gripped his ass. When he had a tiny bit more control, he went to kiss Dean again just as the tips of Dean's fingers teased at the waistband of his underwear. Instead of kissing him, he asked Dean to please please PLEASE take his underwear off. Dean shoved it down as far as he could, using his toes to help. 

With Cas completely naked, Dean ran his hands up Cas' sides to his rib cage before pausing. Then slowly, oh so slowly, he brought his hands down Cas' body until they rested on his hips. 

“Touch me Dean,” Cas gasped. He lifted his hips only high enough that Dean could get his hands between them. “Please touch me,” he begged quietly as he braced himself, bracketing Dean's head with his forearms. Cas leaned down to kiss Dean and almost instantly felt Dean's hands circle him and begin to stroke. 

Dean had no idea what he was doing, but he was intimately familiar with one cock, so he did the things he knew he liked. While Dean's hands explored Cas, his own erection demanded his attention. So with the occasional stroke of Cas, he would bring his hand down on himself and palm his erection before going back to figuring out how Cas liked to be touched.

It didn't take long for Dean to be pawing at his own underwear, clumsily getting it off and kicking it down the bed. Cas stopped kissing him in favour of watching the expression on Dean's face when Dean lined them up and stroked them together. “Oh yes Dean, like that,” Cas breathed when Dean added another hand. “Doing so good,” Cas moaned, “so good Dean.” 

The praise went straight to Dean's cock, making it leak all over Cas. Dean took advantage of the extra moisture and slid them around together, pulling truly fantastic moans from Cas. He watched Cas slowly fall apart and hoped Cas was as close to finishing as he was getting. “How far....” Dean whispered, not quite knowing how he should ask.

“Oh Dean,” Cas re-focused his eyes on Dean. “Whatever you want. We can do wha- oh!” Cas rolled his hips into Dean's hands and tried not to come. “Feels......so good......” Cas tried to remember what he'd read and seen, but Dean's hands were far too distracting. Dean's hands slowed down and Cas heard his name as a whisper. “Yes Dean, sorry,” he breathed as he leaned down to kiss Dean some more. “You're hands.....felt so good....” he managed in between kisses.

“...will you....” Dean moved away from the kiss to watch Cas' eyes. He tipped his hips and re-positioned Cas' cock so it was nudging at his hole. “....can we.....” Dean watched Cas' mouth fall open and his eyes flutter shut.

“.....sure.....you're sure.....” Cas pushed a tiny bit, making the little pearl of precome slick the area. “Anything......anything you want.....”

“Want it,” Dean whispered, canting his hips up to make Cas' cock slide in his crease.

Cas let out a whimper cry. He shot one hand up under the pillow, coming away with a bottle of lube. He fumbled for a bit, not wanting to lift off Dean even for a second, and managed to dribble lube on one hand. He took that hand and got it between Dean's legs. Very, very slowly, he rubbed at Dean's hole. “We can stop....anytime....if you need....” he tried.

“'sok Cas, want it,” Dean grunted as he felt the pad of Cas finger swirling gently. He put his hands on Cas' shoulders because, well, because he simply couldn't get the message to them to do anything else.

Cas could feel Dean tense up a bit, so he leaned down and kissed him tenderly while his finger moved in small, gentle circles. When Cas felt Dean push his hips down, Cas let his finger slide in. The second he breached Dean he almost came. Dean was hot and tight around his finger and the texture was something he definitely wanted to experience with his cock. He had to nuzzle Dean's neck some more just to distract himself, finding that he was humping Dean while his finger moved in slow circles inside him. 

Dean was in heaven. He was sure of it. There could be no other explanation for how incredible this felt. Cas' cock was practically dripping constantly, wetting Dean's as he humped him. He wasn't sure about the finger, it felt like a finger in his ass, until Cas grazed his prostate. Without warning Dean's hips slammed up and he cried out, never having felt that before. 

Very carefully, Cas moved his finger around some more, avoiding the walnut shaped lump inside Dean for a bit. When Dean was a bit looser, Cas pulled his finger out to try to get two in. He got just past the first knuckle when he heard a breathy 'stop', so he pulled out. “Is everything ok?” Cas questioned, lifting his head to look Dean in the eye.

“....just....too much...” Dean barely managed. He could feel himself blushing and his eyes fill a bit.

“Dean, it's ok, we don't have to do that,” Cas murmured, kissing Dean chastely and moving his hand away. “It's ok Dean,” he repeated until he felt the tension leave Dean's body again. Cas kissed him some more, gradually getting less and less chaste. He rolled his hips down on Dean hard enough to be felt but soft enough to keep his orgasm at bay....barely.

When Dean calmed down, he got more into Cas' rolling, matching him with his own rolls. Very, very slowly, his hands made their way down Cas' sides. He stilled Cas' hips to get his attention long enough to suggest that maybe one finger could go back where it was, just the one, if that was ok, maybe. Cas just smiled while his cock blurted more precome and his hand found its way back behind Dean. Again, he swirled the pad of his finger on Dean's hole before gaining entry, not wanting to go too fast for him.

“Please touch me,” Cas begged as he watched Dean adjust to his finger again. At first Dean didn't respond, too busy pumping his hips down onto Cas' hand. Just when Cas was getting desperate he felt Dean circle him again, making him groan loudly.

Almost too loud to hear Dean's whispering to please find that spot and press on it. Cas found it just as Dean's other hand snaked between them and fumbled to get their cocks together. As Cas pressed down, Dean shouted out and sprayed between them. He was barely past the beginning of his orgasm when Cas let himself go as well, FINALLY, and it was better than anything he'd ever managed to do on his own. Cas kept moving his finger until Dean flinched a bit, then he gently slid it out, gasping and panting while staring at Dean's post-orgasm flushed face. He let Dean grip and stroke and squeeze at them both until he was absolutely and truly empty.

Dean opened eyes he hadn't known he'd closed just in time to see the look of awe in Cas' brilliant blue eyes. The look made Dean shudder and wish he was fifteen again so he could do all of that again.....and more. Instead he surged up to capture Cas' mouth some more and kiss him until he couldn't stand the stickiness between them.

“D'ya have a towel or something,” he asked shyly, pulling away from the kiss. 

“Sort of,” he admitted, not wanting to get up quite yet. The little push from Dean spurred him on with a chuckle. He moved off Dean while flipping the sheet back so it wouldn't get dirty. While he didn't have a clean towel, not exactly, he grabbed the one he'd used to dry himself after his morning shower, figuring it was clean enough. Using the sink he wet it with warm water before bringing it over and cleaning Dean first, then himself. When he was done he tossed it in the hamper, grabbing Dean's underwear on his way back to bed.

“Thanks,” Dean said, barely audible, wondering how Cas could possibly know he wasn't quite comfortable being stark naked now that they'd finished. While Dean slid them on, Cas filled a large glass with water and brought it over, offering it to Dean first before having some.

“May I cuddle?” Cas rumbled happily as he snuggled back onto the bed and covered them up.

“Yeah, absolutely, yeah,” Dean babbled, allowing himself to be moved so he was on his side curled up against Cas, who was on his back. “Hey um,” he started hesitantly, “where did you um, learn how to, um like-”

“I read a lot. And watched many videos,” Cas supplied easily.

Dean was relieved. Not because he didn't think Cas could have other partners – he could – but he kind of didn't want to think about who Cas used for practice.

“Was it ok? Did I do all right?” Cas questioned as his hand moved up and down Dean's back and side.

“Yes!” Dean blurted. “I mean....I liked it. A lot,” he added very quietly. “How did.....you know.....that I'd um...”

“When I was an angel, I could hear you. I've known how you felt for a long time.” Cas ended his sentence with a kiss to Dean's head.

“So why now?”

“You reached the absolute limit of my patience yesterday morning. You walked to your room in a towel. A very......small towel...after showering,” Cas admitted, feeling his cock twitch slightly at the memory of watching Dean walking away, butt moving under the little towel.

“Oh yeah? You liked that?” Dean teased while leaving a kiss on Cas' chest.

Cas' hand stilled with a sudden realization. “You did that on purpose,” he reprimanded gently, feeling Dean's chuckles against his side. “Aren't you wicked,” Cas proclaimed as he swatted Dean's butt very lightly.

Dean pushed his pelvis against Cas in response with a little “ohh” and a surprised expression as his cock filled a bit.

Cas looked down at Dean. “Oh....” he breathed as Dean raised his head to meet Cas' eyes. “How soon....”

“Sooner than you think,” Dean whispered, nipples hardening as he felt Cas pat his ass again, once, firmly. Oh they would be trying something new again, very, very soon.


End file.
